Last Night
by Lovely'LucyxX
Summary: After the party, Starscream lets a few things slip. One-Shot. Complete.


Megatron leaned his helm against his servo, his optics wandering around the room of partying Decepticons. Since their recent raid had been extremely successful, there was plenty of energon to go around. The 'Cons took it upon themselves to celebrate while Megatron simply watched them, utterly bored with the celebration.

He placed his cube of energon on his knee, his optics pausing on the seeker across the room. Starscream was sparking up a seemly enjoyable conversation with Skywarp and Thundercracker. His laugh reached Megatron's audios over all the other noise of the party around him. Starscream smiled at Skywarp, making Megatron's spark almost quiver beneath his chestplates. His smile made his optics shine brighter, illuminating his handsome faceplates in a glow of red. Megatron moved his optics lower, gazing over his delicate wings and luscious hips. His optics were kept from going further when Soundwave appeared at his side, bringing him a quick report on how much energon they've put away and how much they've kept out for the celebration.

Megatron nodded, listening to Soundwave as he finished his energon. Soundwave was gone after a klik, allowing Megatron's attention to drift back to the lovely seeker across the room. However, Starscream had moved away from the area he had been standing in to a table in the corner, drinking high grade while grinning over at Thundercracker, who was talking endlessly about primus knows what. Megatron leaned back in his chair and gave a sigh before taking another cube of energon from a nearby table.

After a cycle, there seemed to be more and more mechs stumbling about, drunk off their afts. Megatron had his fair share of high grade after losing track of Starscream, his processor buzzing pleasantly while watching others make fools of themselves. It was only a few kliks later that Megatron finally spotted Starscream, who was walking back into the room and trying hard to not fall over. Starscream gazed over the crowd of 'Cons before he met optics with Megatron, an strange look coming onto his face. Megatron raised an optic as the seeker made his way towards him, grabbing the edges of tables and chairs to steady himself from time to time.

Starscream stepped close to Megatron's chair, the edges of his lips coming up into a smile. Megatron watched him, tempted to smooth his hands over his hips that were right in front of him. Starscream came closer, sitting himself down on Megatron's lap with one leg on either side of him and hooking his arms around his neck. Megatron almost gaped at him, "Starscream..?"

The seeker reeked of high grade, the sweet smell radiating off him. He brought his face close to Megatron's, almost whispering, "I know you've been watching me.. I could see you staring at me the entire time." Megatron could feel his hot breath on his lips, almost inviting him to come closer. Oh how he wanted to, so much. But it wasn't right, not with Starscream completely drunk off high grade. He tilted his helm the other way, looking away from Starscream's alluring gaze. "I don't know what you're talking about Starscream."

Starscream slowly fell forward, his helm resting on Megatron's shoulder as he mumbled incoherent words. His processor felt clouded from the high grade, making him dizzy. Megatron tried to look down at him, seeing his optics flickering. He sighed, rubbing small circles on the seeker's back, knowing the effects the high grade was having on him. He moved Starscream over a bit, putting his arm under his legs and another under his back before standing from his seat. Megatron walked past the other 'Cons, who were drinking away.

The halls of the base were quiet as he walked to his quarters, glancing down at Starscream for a moment. Starscream's optics had shut for the time being, an almost serene look on his faceplates. Once in his quarters, Megatron gently set him down on his berth, careful of his wings. He began to move away when Starscream weakly grabbed his servo, pulling Megatron towards him. Megatron looked down at Starscream, whose optics had reopened and revealed a look of yearning. Megatron sighed, trying so hard to resist the invitation the seeker seemed to be giving him. When he didn't move, Starscream tugged at his servo a bit harder this time, making the mech stumble towards him and lean onto the berth. "Starscream.. We can't, you're much too intox-"

Starscream cut him off by leaning up quickly and pressing his lips firmly to Megatron's. Megatron knew he should push him away, but the feeling and taste of his lips stopped him. He cupped Starscream's faceplates in his servo, pressing his lips harder against his. He parted Starscream's lips, his glossa invading the seeker's mouth, tasting the sweet tang of high grade. Starscream panted hard when they parted, his faceplates flushed with heat. "Megatron.. I love you.." Starscream murmured, looking up into the mech's optics. Megatron felt his spark throb, looking back into his optics and nodded slowly. Starscream's optics began to flicker and offline, the high grade beginning to take him into stasis. Megatron laid him back down, watching his optics offline. He stayed by the berth a moment more before pulling the sheets up over him and leaning down to press a long kiss to the side of his helm. Megatron lowered the lights and left his quarters, taking a couple deep breaths once he was outside.

Starscream onlined his optics, his helm throbbing and his fuel tanks churning. He rubbed his faceplates, groaning from the nauseating pain. He threw back the sheets while checking his internal clock, sighing when he saw it was morning. He couldn't remember what had happened last night, the last thing he could remember was Thundercracker taking them to their Trine quarters and continuing to fill his cube with high grade.

Starscream sat up, letting his optics adjust to the brightness of the room before looking around. Starscream looked at the table next to the berth, seeing a cube of energon and painkillers, like ones he'd get from the medic bay. He grabbed the cube and took a slow sip before taking one of the painkillers. He almost dropped his cube when he finally saw Megatron sitting across the room, sound asleep at his desk. His optics darted around the room, taking in the smaller quarters and single berth; these were Megatron's private quarters.

Starscream set down the cube back onto the table, quickly standing from the berth. His helm suddenly felt heavy and his vision flickered, causing him to fall forward onto the floor. Megatron jumped up from his seat, startled out of his slumber from the loud crash of metal. He looked over at the berth, seeing Starscream sprawled out on the floor. He rushed over, lifting Starscream onto the edge of the bed. "Starscream? Are you alright?"

Starscream nodded, pushing his servos away when he was more stable. Megatron took a step back, watching Starscream take a few breaths before looking up at him. He opened his mouth, hesitating for a moment before asking, "Did we...?"

Megatron held back a chuckle, shaking his helm. "No, we did not." Starscream almost sighed in relief.

"But you did try to insinuate it."

Starscream's helm snapped up to look at him, heat rushing into his faceplates, "I did?" Megatron nodded, leaning on the bedside table as he spoke, "You also said some things." Starscream rubbed his helm, the pain beginning to go away. He reached for the energon cube, which Mgatron gladly handed to him. He took a slow sip then asked, "Okay, what exactly happened?"

Megatron crossed his arms, looking over at the wall while he spoke, "Well, after you came back to the party after leaving for a while, you were extremely drunk and sat on my lap. But, the high grade was putting you into stasis so I brought you to my quarters, where you tried pulling me into bed, kissed me, then passed out. I left shortly after that." He looked back at Starscream once he done, shocked to find coolant in his optics. "Starscream!? Whats wrong?"

Starscream placed his helm into his servos, leaning forward. "I.. I'm sorry about last night, I never meant for that to happen. I'm so sorry." Megatron leaned towards him, about to place a servo on his shoulder when he suddenly looked up at him. "Wait, you said that I said some things too. What did I say?" Megatron looked away, unsure of how he would react.

"You, um, you told me you loved me," he murmured.

Starscream almost groaned, making Megatron's spark throb painfully. "I never wanted you to find out, not like this.." Starscream choked out, his faceplates burning with embarassment and his optics stinging with hot coolant. Megatron moved towards him, kneeling down in front of him before slowly cupping his faceplate in his servo, like he had done the night before. Starscream stared at him, wide-eyed. "I also forgot to mention that I never gave a response to what you said."

Megatron leaned forward, his lips pressing against Starscream's. He savored the softness, warmth, and lingering taste of energon. Starscream brought his servos up to Megatron's shoulders, gripping his plating. Megatron sucked on his bottom lip softly before slipping his glossa into the seeker's mouth, his moan sending a rush down his back plating. When he pulled back, the coolant had escaped his optics and his faceplates were heated for a different reason. Megatron smoothed his tears away with his thumb, pressing a chaste kiss to his hot faceplate. Starscream moved forward, wrapping his arms around him and laying his helm on his shoulder.

Megatron embraced him for a moment before moving to the bed, bringing Starscream close to him. Starscream crawled on top of him, resting his helm over his chestplates and offlining his optics as Megatron simply placed an arm over him.

They remained here for the rest of the day.


End file.
